Fasha
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of death = Age 737 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization Saiyan Army (Bardock's Elite) |FamConnect = Bardock (Leader) Tora (Comrade) Shugesh (Comrade) Borgos (Comrade) Gine (Former comrade) Mary (Good friend) Doris (Student) Maria (Student) |Height = 5'2" (157 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Date of birth = Unknown|Address = Planet Vegeta}} '''Fasha' (セリパ, Seripa) is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army and the only female member of Bardock's crew. Her name is a play on the name of the vegetable "parsley." Conception The original name of Fasha/Celipa was given to her by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Kōn (コーン), a pun of the vegetable "corn".[http://www.daizex.com/general/tidbits/bardock.shtml Son Goku Densetsu Character designs] In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character designs for the movie, Fasha/Seripa wore a Battle Armor with shoulder pieces. At her waist, their was a cloth like substance which resembles a skirt. She's has a very slim figure build physique. Her black hair was also more bushy and larger. Her skin complexion is pale. It is obvious that these changed when Akira Toriyama finished his draft of the characters. Appearance Fasha is a woman of average height and frame and is slightly muscular with a pale skin complexion. Her black hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs similar to Videl's second hairstyle with purple eyes. She wears battle armor with a pink bodysuit. Like all Saiyans in Universe 7, she has a tail that she wraps around her waist as a makeshift belt. She wears white gloves and boots, with a green scooter and golden earrings on her ears. She wears long golden leg warmers on one of her legs with a white legband on both of her legs. Personality Fasha is a ruthless and skillful fighter, but like Tora, Bardock and the other members of the group she has a high degree of camaraderie with her teammates and a sense of honor. She's always getting along with James's two daughters, Doris and Maria as her best students to become their surrogate mother with caring and motherly, knowing Gine after she retires from his team, Gine married Bardock, having two sons and respect for Mary at sometimes because she's pregnant with her last child as she's gets sickness and weaker during the fifth pregnancy before her fifth child was born on the day like Bardock's youngest son. She is shown to have a maternal side when she spoke of Bardock's son, calling the baby a 'little tike'. Biography Dragon Ball Z Fasha made a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Tora in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their homeworld so that he could be healed. The group leave Bardock to recover, heard about James and his family and people were killed by Frieza on the Spencer Clan Massacre of Spencer World and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed, and Fasha is killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. Episode of Bardock Fasha has a cameo appearance along with her fallen comrades Tora, Borgos and Shugesh. Power ; Video Games According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Fasha's power level is 2,000 Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Charged similar to the Kamehameha, it is a full-powered pink wave of energy. *'Energy Ballet' – A shower of pink energy blasts that target her foe. *'Hysteric Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Wild Sense' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Great Ape' – As with all Saiyans with a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A mouth-based variation of Continuous Energy Bullet used only while in the Great Ape transformation. The user fires powerful mouth blasts that inflict quite a lot of damage. *'Gigantic Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast as a Great Ape in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Acrobatic' – Fasha has been shown flexible and acrobatic, doing several back flips and cart-wheels in combat. Equipment * Scouter - A device used by Fasha to read power levels and communicate with her teammates as well as other members of the Saiyan Army and Frieza Force. According to the Xenoverse series, the model she uses is called Old Model Scouter (Green) which is a two generations old green-lens scouter model utilized by both Fasha and Bardock. Video Game Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Legends Fasha is the only member of Bardock's group besides Bardock to be playable in a video game, in her appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. She is not unlocked in her what-if battle with Frieza even though it is her first appearence to the player in the game, but by winning the Yamcha Game on the hardest level. When she fights King Vegeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta does not seem to recognize her at all while he clearly recognizes Bardock as one of his soldiers, and Fasha seems to imply that she wants the throne for herself. Fasha also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, along with the rest of Bardock's team, when Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, though she herself does not appear her Battle Armor appears as an obtainable outfit for the Future Warrior called Battle Suit (Fasha) which can be purchased at the TP Medal Shop. Old Model Scouter (Green) appears as an Accessory which can be purchased at the Accessory Shop in Conton City. Through the game's character customization it is possible to create a Fasha . As part of the Master Pack DLC, if the warrior speaks to Bardock wearing Fasha's Battle Suit, he will note it is an armor model for female warriors which you don't see to often before revealing a female comrade of his (referring to Fasha) used to wear the exact same model before telling the warrior a little bit about her. He reveals he respected her as a warrior whom he considered to very reliable, despite her tendency to go wild in battle due to her fiery temper.1 However, despite his assertion that it is an armor model for female warriors it can be worn by the Future Warrior regardless of gender or race. Additionally, the outfit features a Saiyan tail wrapped around the wearer's waist regardless whether it is worn by a Saiyan or not (presumably the armor incorporates the tail due to it being based on Fasha as this trait also occurs with other Battle Suits based on those worn by Saiyans such as Bardock, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and King Vegeta). The upper and lower body portions of Fasha's Battle Suit are worn by female Saiyan Time Patroller Hemoro which she wears with Battle Suit (Bardock) hand and feet options as well as Old Model Scouter (Red) accessory. Voice Actors *'Japanese': Yuko Mita *[[FUNimation Dub|'FUNimation Dub']]: Linda Chambers-Young *Latin American Dub: Circe Luna *Portuguese Dub:' Cristina Cavalinhos' Battles * Fasha (Great Ape), Tora (Great Ape), Bardock (Great Ape), Borgos (Great Ape), and Shugesh (Great Ape) vs. Kanassan Commander and Kanassan warriors * Fasha, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh vs. Team Dodoria Trivia * The original name that was given to her by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Kōn (コーン), a pun of the vegetable "corn".4 * Fasha's Japanese name is an anagram of the Japanese pronunciation of the vegetable "parsley" (and not "celery" like most people thought). *Fasha is one of the only female pure-blooded Saiyans to appear in the anime as a supporting character (and the only named one), as none have appeared in the manga, although a brief scene in King Kai's recollection of the history of the Saiyans does show several full-blooded male Saiyans and a full-blooded female Saiyan (with a knife in her mouth), all dressed in primitive clothing. Also, in Frieza's flashback of King Vegeta's revolt, one of his elite guards was female. There was also at least one female Saiyan in the bar scene when Bardock tried to warn his saiyan people that Frieza was going to attack. *While other Saiyans' eyes are pitch black, Fasha's eyes appear to be purple. This makes her the only full-blooded Saiyan seen in the series that has an eye color other than black. *Her hairstyle resembles Videl´s new haircut and young Pan´s same hairstyle. *Due to an error in the interpretation of Fasha's gender, she had a male voice in the first version of the Brazilian dub. Her voice actor was Rodrigo Andreatto, who also voiced the young Vegeta in the TV special. It was repaired in the second dub. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Fasha's Great ape form sounds similar to Frieza's 2nd or 3rd form.5 It also the only case when a female Great ape is not voiced by Shane Ray (as with non-controlled apes). *She and Gine are the only known female members of Bardock's Elite. However due to Gine's retirement, she became the only remaining female member in its final incarnation. Also unlike Gine, Fasha had a violent personality common among her fellow Saiyans which made her more suited to army life, than the gentle natured Gine who often had to be rescued by Bardock before she elected to retire from the Saiyan Army. *In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Fasha is referenced by Bardock's costume Color 08 which is recolor based on Fasha's Battle Armor. Gallery FashaNV.png|Fasha Great_Ape_fasha.png|Fasha transformed into a Great Ape Bardock&Selipa&Toma.png|Fasha (middle) with Bardock (left) and Tora (right) on planet Kanassa FashaS3.png|Fasha on her way to planet Meat s1-126.jpg|Fasha laying on the ground battered and died s1-134.jpg|Fasha died with her blood after she's has been tortured by Dodoria BardocksEliteDefeatedNV.png|Fasha's corpse after being murdered by Dodoria's elite on Frieza's orders FashaToracorpses_.png|Fasha dead with Tora Dragon_Garow_Lee_draws_Fasha_and_Gine_(17-10-2018).jpg References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bardock: "A battle jacket for a female warrior? Don't see those too often. I had a comrade who once wore the exact same thing. She had a fiery temper, which made her wild in battle, but she was way more reliable than the average warrior scum you see around." # ↑ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bardock: "Saiyans are a warrior race. We fight because it's in our blood. To hell with all the fancy reasoning and petty justifications! What matters is that you get to go wild out there. Stronger attacks? Who cares about stronger attacks? You get stronger, and your attacks get stronger too. Course... it's not like there's no other way to do it. There was this one thing the others and I used to do for fun. Hmph... I guess we can try it out next time." # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 # ↑ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A9w8G_FwEs Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Full-Blooded saiyan Category:Deceased Category:Characters who died early Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters Category:Former Villains Category:Good